You Remind Me of
by Jenna Davis
Summary: Naomi Lupe OC reminds many people of a famous wizard. What if she was was related to this wizard and if they were brother and sister. Long lost brother and sister. Same father but a different mother. How would he take it when he finds out?
1. Chapter 1

You Remind Me of …

Chapter One

Family

It was a cool summer's night in July, and sixteen-year-old Harry Potter sat on his bed. It was 1 o'clock in the morning. He ran his hands through his hair frantically. A woke from a dream that he has been having since June. Harry watched his godfather fall through that black veil over and over again.

His face in hands now, tears rolled from his face to his hands. Harry was all alone. There was no one in this world would love him ever again as Sirius did. He was gone and Harry knew he had no family left except the Dursleys. He might as well be living in a cave. Sometimes he thought that couldn't get any worse. At least he was going to the Burrow that day.

Hours later, and miles away at Birmingham International Airport, Naomi Lupe stepped of the plane from Arizona. Naomi was fifteen going on sixteen in one month. She was normal height for a girl her age, her messy curly jet-black cascaded beneath her shoulder blades, and her sharp hazel eyes didn't miss a thing. She was very exotic with her mocha colored skin and her curly hair. She was very attractive. She had three piercings on each ear: two on her earlobes and one cartilage piercing in each ear. A rucksack on her back, and pair of Ray-Bans on her face, she was ready for anything.

"Naomi Lupe," a very manly voice asked. Naomi turned around she was faced to face with a very attractive redheaded man.

"Uh yeah, Naomi Lupe I am." He chuckled.

"I mean I am Naomi."

"Well my name is Charlie Wesley," he said casually sticking out his hand. Charlie was a laid-back guy who really doesn't care what anyone thinks about him. Naomi took it. Charlie's hand was rough. He must work with hands a lot. If she only knew.

"So you had a nice flight?" he said carrying her bags.

"Um yeah, I was pretty comfortable. The flight was pretty long but it wasn't bad. I never flew in my life and first class was awesome I had a whole row to myself. Stretched across and was on my laptop the whole time," she said excitedly.

"Well you're here now and I'm sure you're grandfather would love to here all about you're trip and you. He's been looking for you. He always knew that you were never far away. He will light up like a Christmas tree to see how much you've grown into a beautiful young woman."

Naomi followed Charlie to his car. He drove black Range Rover. Naomi sat in the passenger seat while Charlie put her luggage in the back of the tailgate. He jumped into the driver's side started the engine. They sat in silence for about twenty minutes before either said anything to the other.

"Can I ask you something?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, shoot."

"Do you believe in magic?" Naomi stared at him for a moment and thought for a second. How many times has she ever asked that same question? She thought back to all those times when thing happened to her and she couldn't think of a logically reason for why it happened. Then backed to all those days when she felt like there had to be something more to this world. There had to be magic and mythical creatures because fiction is based on thing that had happened.

"Y-Yes I believe," she said tensely. Charlie looked over at her and smiled.

"What if I were tell there is," he said, "magic, witches, wizards, and warlocks." Naomi looked over at him her mouth half open. She almost didn't want to believe what he was saying. It was possible. That would explain weird stuff. Like people appearing out of nowhere and disappearing the next. Random blackouts that on a beautiful day, weird animals in the dessert that look otherworldly.

"That would explain a lot of things," Naomi responded.

"It would. Magic also affects electronically things such computers, televisions and what not."

'That really does explain a lot of things' Naomi thought. Then it dawned on her.

"Do I even have a grandfather?" she asked. The smile fell from Charlie's face.

"I'm sorry to say you don't but you do have family. It isn't my place to say whom but you do. What my real job is to make sure you meet a very powerful wizard by the name of Albus Dumbledore."

"So… you're a wizard Charlie?"

"Correct"

"What am I then," she asked.

"That isn't my place to say but you'll find out shortly we're here." Charlie pulled up in front of a grubby looking pub. 'The Leaky Cauldron.' An old man in black robes came out the pub. He open Naomi's door and said "Welcome back miss, my name Tom and I'm the inn keeper if there is anything you need do not hesitate." He bowed low to her.

"Uh thank you Tom," she said bowing back somewhat confused.

"No, no miss the pleasure is all mine," he said bowing again.

"Ah Tom, nice to see you again," Charlie said coming into to view.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Wesley, it has been a while may I offer you some fire whisky." Tom said with a toothless grin.

"No thank you Tom maybe later, now I need to meet with Professor Dumbledore. Did he say when he would be here?"

"'Matter of fact Mr. Wesley he's upstairs now in his room now."

"Great thanks. Naomi, follow me," he said motioning to her. She tried to grab her suitcase but Tom insisted on taking it. Naomi followed Charlie like a lost puppy into the pub. Naomi saw few witches and wizards inside the pub it seemed that no one wanted to hang around to long. She followed Charlie up two flights of stairs and down a hall. They stopped at room 233.

"Enter," a voice said from the other side. Bill opened the door and walked in. Naomi followed.

"Good morning Professor Dumbledore." Dumbledore was a very old and tired looking man, with sparkling blue eyes and long waist length beard and hair and unbelievably wrinkled skin.

"Aw good morning Mr. Wesley and Miss. Lupe. What a beautiful day we are having," he said as if nothing was the matter. "Please have a seat Miss Lupe. Thank you Charlie your task is complete, you may leave." There was a small pop and he was gone. Magic was something totally new and need some getting used to.

Dumbledore settled himself in the armchair across from Naomi.

"May I offer you some tea and biscuits, Miss Lupe," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, please." Dumbledore pulled out his wand and conjured a teapot and an assortment of cookies. Naomi dug in while Dumbledore began to speak.

"At last Miss Lupe you are here. Safe and sound. Good. Do you know why you are here?"

"No." she said.

"On your way here Mr. Wesley told you of the magic that is in this world. Am I correct?" Naomi nodded.

"Good," he said almost absent-mindedly and then continued, "Then let's start from the beginning shall we? Fifteen years ago a man by the name Voldemort was taking over and killing anyone who stood in his path. He and his followers wreaked havoc on not only the Wizarding World but the Non- magical community as well. The best of the best were dying. No one knew whom to trust. Survival seemed slim. There no hope in the world.

Until a boy by the name of Harry Potter temporally put all of Voldemort's plans on hold. Harry Potter was only a year old when he over came this Dark Lord. It was love that saved him. His mother, Lily Potter, love was etched in his skin. Voldemort who doesn't know love couldn't touch baby Harry. James Potter, Harry's father, died trying to save his wife and son from Voldemort. As did Harry's mother.

Voldemort performed the most deadly curse of all 'Avada Kedavra' the killing curse. Spectacularly the curse rebounded on Voldemort. The curse ripped him from his body. He was nothing more than an evil spirit. Harry Potter is considered a hero.

Recently; however, Voldemort found a way to have his body restored. He's back and he stronger than ever."

"But sir what does this have to do with me?" Naomi asked with heighten curiosity.

"Ah yes, and you come into the story right now. What most people do not know about this story is that James Potter wasn't faithful to his dear Lily. It was a month into Lily's pregnancy when James had to go on trip to America for the Order of the Phoenix (a group that is still exists today that fights against Voldemort.) He met your mother. They fell in love. He got your mom pregnant. He didn't know. Therefore, he left your heart broken mother behind in America. James never knew about you until you were born. You see your mother died giving birth to you and James' name was the one she gave the healers. He couldn't take you it would have broken Lily's heart to know that her husband wasn't faithful."

"So I'm a Potter," she said.

"Yes."

"Then why sir has no one ever come from me when I my father died."

"Someone was always there for you. Your foster parents were not normal people they are great auror's in America. You as your brother were in much danger even after Voldemort disappeared. His minions were still at large and we couldn't let this slip out that there are two Potter's in the world."

"But why am I in so much danger Professor Dumbledore?" Dumbledore sat up in his armchair.

"In this world pure magic is the strongest type of magic. It is pure power. It is almost untamable. Magic follows through the body as blood flows through veins. Naomi you are heir of this remarkable gene. You alone are stronger than I am and Voldemort will ever be. Inheritance from your mother's side made the strongest of all witches and wizards.

You my child were never in danger. You are the danger to the world. If one of Voldemort's supporters were to get a hold of you, the world would be utter chaos. Voldemort would have back before you could say 'fudge brownies.' He would have raised you as his tool. Used you until you were no more. He would make you as cold as a dementor." Dumbledore finished. Naomi sat in silence trying to absorb this new information. She was the danger not in danger, but the only thing she couldn't believe is she isn't alone in this world she has a brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Meetings and Greetings

Naomi sat on her four-poster bed in her room above the Leaky Cauldron. She was reading her booklist and supply list that Dumbledore gave her before he left. There were also some ground rules since she was a minor.

Rule #1: be back in the Leaky Cauldron before dusk.

Rule #2: do not go down Nocturne Alley

Rule #3: Stay in the Premises' of Diagon Alley unless accompanied by a guard

In addition, the most important rule:

Rule #4: Do not trust strangers.

It was an exciting day. First finding out that she is the most powerful witch in the world then finding out she isn't alone in this world- a brother she has an older brother. Harry Potter none the less, her brother is the one of the most famous wizards in the world.

She walked over to her window and opened it. The cool London air combed through her wild curls. It was a long day. Naomi put on a wife-beater and a pair of red boxer shorts and went bed. Her mind was buzzing with Dumbledore's words.

The next morning Naomi woke with a start. Tom the innkeeper was leaning over her with a tray of eggs, bacon, and toast, an orange and orange juice.

"Sorry Ms. Potter for startling you but have brought you some breakfast," he said with a toothless grin.

"Uh thank you Tom next time tap me instead of hovering above me. It's creepy when you hover over me."

"A thousand apologies miss. I shall remember next time," he said bowing and leaving.

Naomi got up, brushed her teeth, and started on her breakfast. Then she washed and dressed in a pair of her ripped jean Bermuda shorts and her black t-shirt with white letters that said 'Black by Popular Demand' and a pair of black Addias. She grabbed her messenger, her Ray-Bans and made her way downstairs.

There were many witches and wizards in pub this morning. Some reading the newspaper; other talking animatedly. Naomi walked past them and to a door to the far end of bar. Hoping to see the magical alley all she saw was a brick wall and a trash can. She was totally confused. She heard the people from her room but did not see the alley. Her thoughts of getting into the alley were interrupted when the door opened behind her opened. A young man came out he was tall around six foot, his eyes were mitch-match one black as night and the other light brown but the most amazing thing is his hair was silver like Albus Dumbledore's that stuck up on one side of his head. He was very interesting. It was the last week of July and he was wearing long dark blue cargo pants tucked in black combat boots, a white T. It looked like he just came from the army but Naomi knew better he was a wizard.

"Having some trouble," he asked with a small smile.

"Yes, my first time here," Naomi said.

"Well it's pretty simple… all you need to do is tap the third brick from the left," he put his hand on the third brick from the left and the street appeared in front of them. Naomi's mouth fell open as she saw the street appear before them. Hundreds of witches and wizards stood before them. All of them adsorbed in there shopping. Shops lined along the street. It was amazing that behind brick wall a new world appeared in front of them.

"Whoa, this is so cool," Naomi. Then it dawned on her she was breaking one of the rules. She's trusting this strange guy. For one thing, he could be some supporter of that psycho Voldemort.

"Who are you by the way?" Naomi asked him quizzically.

"I'm Yuki Moto. Dumbledore sent me to tutor for the rest of the summer."

"Do you go to Hogwarts?"

"Hmm no I graduated from another school in Japan. Things are different over there in qualifying to go to school."

"Wow I really want to go there. I read a lot of manga. Have you ever read…?" Naomi and Yuki were in a deep conversation about different animes and mangas. They talked all the way down the street until they reached a very large white marble building.

"Oh we are here," Yuki, said as the reached the bottom of the bottom of the stairs. This building reminded Naomi of the Capital Building in Washington DC.

"What is this?"

"The only Wizarding Bank Gringotts; this is where magic folk get their money." He said.

"But I haven't any money. I doubt I can go up to the banker and be like 'Hi I'm a bum and I have no money what so ever or any collateral. Do you think you can loan me like a thousand dollars.'?" Naomi said.

"Don't be so doubtful. Your mum has loads of money. She was a member of the oldest, purest bloodline of witches and wizards. And usually people of really old family have tons of money." Yuki said as they walked up stairs of the bank. Naomi walked through the doors of the bank and saw the strangest creatures she had seen in her life. The sight of them made her gasp with astonishment. Little troll like creatures were walking around the entrance hall of the bank.

"What are they?" Naomi asked her voice shaking slightly. Yuki was chuckling at the look on her face.

"You should see the look on your face; he said chuckling still, "those are goblins. They run the bank didn't I tell you that?"

"No. You know you could have told me; I mean it totally caught me off guard," she said in a small voice. They walked over to the nearest counter. One of the goblins was looking at baseball size diamond. It stopped examining the diamond and said, "How may I help you?" in a low menacing voice.

"Ms Lupe is here to claim her family vault," Yuki said to the goblin. The goblin's attitude changed completely. It came down from his desk and bowed low to Naomi.

"Such an honor to be meeting you Ms Lupe. Your mother was too kind us," it said then continued, "Please follow me. I will bring to your vault."

Naomi looked at the little goblin. She wonders how long he had been working in this bank. Does it have any family? She wanted to know its life story.

While they were walking to a door on the opposite side of the entrance hall Naomi had a question for the goblin.

"Mr. Goblin what is your name?" The goblin looked at her as if he had never seen a human before in his life.

"My name is Rhienlare, miss," the goblin said as they walked through the door. The walked for ten minutes.

"How far is the vault?" Naomi asked.

"Just around the corner is a lift. We have to go up that lift to reach your vault," Rhienlare said.

Twenty minutes later, they reach highly polished cherry wood door with a large gold 'L' one it.

"Place your hand on the door," Rhienlare said.

Naomi placed her right hand on the door. The door grew hot. White light was now tracing the out line of her hand. Then the door opened creaking slightly. A puff of green smoke came from the chamber. The room became visible. It was filled stacks of gold and silver. She walked into the chamber realizing that it wasn't just one chamber but many chambers on after the other all filled with gold and silver. She never knew that she had access to so much money. What was she to do with all that money? It could last her for many life times. She gathered some of her money in a pouch.

Twenty minutes later, they were outside in the bright sunshine. They walked along the alley. Naomi got most of her supplies.

"All that is left is my wand and my robes," she said to Yuki. He was caring most of her shopping.

"Uh you don't need a wand," Yuki said.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Well you have pure magic in your veins like and you don't need one. That is why I am your tutor."

"So all I need is my robes then," she said slightly crestfallen. She was really looking forward to getting a wand. They headed to Madam Malkin's. Yuki left her to at the store. Already having much to hold he decided to have Tom putting her things in her room. So Naomi walked in the store by herself. The doorbell tinkled as she walked into the shop. An older woman came out of the back.

She asked "Hogwarts dear?"

"Yes," Naomi said. She led Naomi to the back of the shop. She stood on a short stool while a tape measure measured her. She was standing next to another student presumably another student from Hogwarts. He looked at Naomi with a curious look on his face. He was tall; he had blonde hair that hung in his cold gray eyes. He was very handsome. This boy kept checking her out. The tape measure stopped measuring when Madame Malkin came back into the room.

"Step down miss and try these on," she said shoving a uniform in Naomi's arms.

"Uh is there a changing room I could use," Naomi asked. Madame Malkin brought her to a small room where she could change. For the first time she actually looked at her no uniform. It consisted of a gray skirt, a white oxford, a gray sweater, a tie, gray knee-highs and black robes. Not really, Naomi's style but she could make it work. Five minutes later, she was dressed in the whole uniform. It was a bit big on her but it would be fixed. Naomi got up on the stool again. Pins started pinning against her clothing. Then the sewing began. It was over in about five minutes. She examined herself in the mirror. The boy watched her. Everything fit in the right places. Her skirt was short, her knee-highs were thigh high, her tie was unloosened slightly, and her shirt was un-tucked. Her robes were open. She looked messy but cute. The boy watched as she twirled on the stool.

"So how do I look?" she said looking at the boy. He said nothing.

"Oh come on, you can tell me the truth you have been looking at me since I have arrived," she said to him.

"Nothing gets by you," he said getting off his own stool. He began taking off is robes and he threw them to the side. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at her. She reminded him of someone he knows at Hogwarts. Messy curly black hair, and the way she held herself reminded him of certain famous wizard that was in her year- Harry Potter.

A smiled formed on her lips. She hoped down off her stool and walked over to him. The boy was a whole head taller than Naomi was.

"So you do think I'm cute," she said twirling a piece curl on her around her finger.

"I don't think that mudblood like you would ever be beautiful," the boy said coldly.

The smile from her face fell. Naomi gave him an evil look and walked back to the changing room. She changed quickly wanting to get out of the shop quickly away from that awful boy. She threw open the door of the changing room; the boy was already changed in regular clothes. He was wearing a t-shirt that said "The Weird Sisters", a pair of dark washed jeans that were slightly faded a black belt whose buckle was a skull and cross bone, and a pair of black Nike's.

"Oh so you are angry now aren't you," he said to as she past him. She paid for her robes and left the store without a backward glance. Naomi was half toward the archway when someone grabbed her.

"Where do you think you're going, Mudblood? I am not finished with you." This couldn't have been happening.

"Let go of me," she said. His grip tightened around her arm. Naomi punched him hard; the boy fell to the ground. She ran in the opposite direction of the archway. Naomi ran into a shop called Weasly's Wizarding Wheezez. The boy seemed not to follow her.

She turned around and saw that she was is in the most curious shop she has ever been in. There were sweets that made you sick to miss class, fireworks, cough drops that made breath fire, headless and so much more. There was a large pop. Two wizards appeared in front of her.

"Hallo and welcome to our joke shop how may we assist you in causing trouble," they said in unison. Naomi was still shaken up from when the boy had come after her. She slumped onto the floor. The boys looked at each other and at Naomi.

"Are you alright?" one of them asked her. Naomi looked at him.

"Yeah I just needed to get away I doubt he would find me here," she said to them.

"Well you could stay here as long as you want," the other said, "I'm Fred and he's George and you are?"

"Naomi Lupe," she said.

"Well it is very nice to meet good looking girl like you," Fred said. This made Naomi's ears turn pink. The twins showed her around there amazing joke shop.

"Would you like anything to eat?" George asked hearing Naomi stomach grumble. It was already three o'clock in the afternoon.

"Um yeah I haven't eaten anything since breakfast," she said.

"That isn't healthy at all," Fred said.

"We were just about to close shop to get some dinner at home. I'm sure mum wouldn't mind if you were to come."

"That would be great," she started but then the rules popped into head. She could leave the alley without a guard.

"No I'm sorry I can't. I'm not allowed to leave Diagon Alley unless I have guard. Dumbledore's orders.

"Wait you're the one our brother picked up yesterday," Fred said. Then it dawned on Naomi.

"You guys are related. Wow I'm so slow," she said hitting herself in the head.

"Oh come on you can go we are probably the best guard you ever will have," George said.

Naomi thought about then it came to her. "Hey my tutor is probably looking for me; maybe he can come with me."

"Who's your tutor?" they asked in unison.

"Yu-" she began to say the door of the shop opened in came.

"Yuki," all three of them said.

"I was looking all over for you," he said, "How are you Fred, George?"

"Fine mate," George said.

"We were just inviting Naomi to come home with us for some dinner," Fred said.

Yuki thought about this while he was rubbing his head.

"I was going to ask Naomi if she didn't mind going to the Burrow and staying there for the night so we could begin lessons tomorrow."

"So is that a yes?" Naomi asked she was eager to meet more Weaslys.

"Yes," Yuki said simply, "Fred, George could you meet us at the Leaky Cauldron in about ten minutes." They nodded and they were off. It seemed to take them two minutes to get back threw the crowed street. Naomi packed her clothes, toiletry bag and books that she would need for her lesson the next day. She met Yuki, Fred and George downstairs. They were standing in front of the fireplace.

"So should we head to the car," she said to the three of them. Fred and George started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" she asked them.

"We are traveling by floo powder," Yuki said.

"What the hell is floo powder?" she asked him.

"It's this powder that allows you to travel to a different location by fire," Yuki said.

"Fire?" Naomi asked," Won't we get burned?" Fred, George, and Yuki laughed.

"No not at all," Fred asked gasping for breath, "We'll go first." Fred pulled a small box out of his pocket. He opened it took a pinch of powder and threw it into the fire. The flames turned emerald. Before he stepped into the flames, he gave the box to George. Fred walked into the flames.

"All you have to do is say the name of the place you are going in a clear voice and you are there," George said.

"See you in a bit." Fred said "The Burrow." In a rush of green flames, he was gone. George followed his twin.

Saying "The Burrow" and he was gone.

"Alright your turn Nomi," Yuki said. She pulled her rucksack a little tighter on her back and walked into the flames. The flames licked her body it felt like she had sunken into a warm bath.

She said "The Burrow," and she was gone. She was swirling fast past many fireplaces. She started to get nauseous, so she closed her eyes. Then she felt herself slow down. Naomi fell on to the ground of a kitchen. She opened her eyes to see a spiky baby blue haired woman pulling her to her feet.

"Hi, are you alright she asked?" she asked. Naomi looked around she must be in the Burrow.

"Yeah I'm fine. Am I in the Burrow?" she asked.

"Yes you are," the woman said, "I'm Tonks by the way and you must be Naomi. The twins told me you would be on there way right after them. They should be back soon they went to get everyone so they can introduce you." There was a small pop and Yuki was behind them.

"Sorry I took so long," he said rubbing his hands threw hair, "How are you Tonks?"

"Fine Yuki, it is good to see you." They chatted a bit. Naomi left them to their conversation. She had never been in magical house before. Her curiosity got the best of her she explored the main floor. There were needles that were sewing themselves. A clock that had nine hands that didn't tell the time but what where the family members. Currently all the hands were on traveling. There were a couple of pops. Naomi turned around. She saw Fred and George, Charlie and two other red heads.

"Hey Naomi," Charlie said, "It is good to see you again" he shook her hand. Then introduced to the two other red heads. Bill had long red hair that was pulled back into a neat ponytail and a fang for an earring. Percy had short neat red hair and horn-rimmed glasses. They went to the kitchen. A short red head woman stood at the stove talking to the most beautiful young woman she had ever seen.

"Oh good you five are back could you set up the tables outside there are far too many people to eat in this kitchen," she said with her back still turned to them.

"Nice to see you too mum," George said quietly. She turned around to look at them again.

"George, I heard that," Mrs. Wesley looked at Naomi. She had a motherly look about her.

"Oh hallo dear," she said. "You must be Naomi." Naomi nodded. Mrs. Wesley smiled at her. The beautiful blonde-haired woman walked over to Bill and kissed him.

"This is Fleur," Charlie said, "Bill's fiancé."

"'Ello Naomi. It is so nice to meet you," she said shaking Naomi's hand. Then more people around her age appeared threw the back door. First two red heads (a boy and a girl) a bushy brown haired girl and last to come in a black haired boy with glasses and a lighting-bolt scare on his forehead. Naomi knew who he was without meeting him. Her hair was like, her nose was like his. Threw all the commotion she said "Harry Potter?" the room became silent.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Meetings and Greetings

Naomi sat on her four-poster bed in her room above the Leaky Cauldron. She was reading her booklist and supply list that Dumbledore gave her before he left. There were also some ground rules since she was a minor.

Rule #1: be back in the Leaky Cauldron before dusk.

Rule #2: do not go down Nocturne Alley

Rule #3: Stay in the Premises' of Diagon Alley unless accompanied by a guard

In addition, the most important rule:

Rule #4: Do not trust strangers.

It was an exciting day. First finding out that she is the most powerful witch in the world then finding out she isn't alone in this world- a brother she has an older brother. Harry Potter none the less, her brother is the one of the most famous wizards in the world.

She walked over to her window and opened it. The cool London air combed through her wild curls. It was a long day. Naomi put on a wife-beater and a pair of red boxer shorts and went bed. Her mind was buzzing with Dumbledore's words.

The next morning Naomi woke with a start. Tom the innkeeper was leaning over her with a tray of eggs, bacon, and toast, an orange and orange juice.

"Sorry Ms. Potter for startling you but have brought you some breakfast," he said with a toothless grin.

"Uh thank you Tom next time tap me instead of hovering above me. It's creepy when you hover over me."

"A thousand apologies miss. I shall remember next time," he said bowing and leaving.

Naomi got up, brushed her teeth, and started on her breakfast. Then she washed and dressed in a pair of her ripped jean Bermuda shorts and her black t-shirt with white letters that said 'Black by Popular Demand' and a pair of black Addias. She grabbed her messenger, her Ray-Bans and made her way downstairs.

There were many witches and wizards in pub this morning. Some reading the newspaper; other talking animatedly. Naomi walked past them and to a door to the far end of bar. Hoping to see the magical alley all she saw was a brick wall and a trash can. She was totally confused. She heard the people from her room but did not see the alley. Her thoughts of getting into the alley were interrupted when the door opened behind her opened. A young man came out he was tall around six foot, his eyes were mitch-match one black as night and the other light brown but the most amazing thing is his hair was silver like Albus Dumbledore's that stuck up on one side of his head. He was very interesting. It was the last week of July and he was wearing long dark blue cargo pants tucked in black combat boots, a white T. It looked like he just came from the army but Naomi knew better he was a wizard.

"Having some trouble," he asked with a small smile.

"Yes, my first time here," Naomi said.

"Well it's pretty simple… all you need to do is tap the third brick from the left," he put his hand on the third brick from the left and the street appeared in front of them. Naomi's mouth fell open as she saw the street appear before them. Hundreds of witches and wizards stood before them. All of them adsorbed in there shopping. Shops lined along the street. It was amazing that behind brick wall a new world appeared in front of them.

"Whoa, this is so cool," Naomi. Then it dawned on her she was breaking one of the rules. She's trusting this strange guy. For one thing, he could be some supporter of that psycho Voldemort.

"Who are you by the way?" Naomi asked him quizzically.

"I'm Yuki Moto. Dumbledore sent me to tutor for the rest of the summer."

"Do you go to Hogwarts?"

"Hmm no I graduated from another school in Japan. Things are different over there in qualifying to go to school."

"Wow I really want to go there. I read a lot of manga. Have you ever read…?" Naomi and Yuki were in a deep conversation about different animes and mangas. They talked all the way down the street until they reached a very large white marble building.

"Oh we are here," Yuki, said as the reached the bottom of the bottom of the stairs. This building reminded Naomi of the Capital Building in Washington DC.

"What is this?"

"The only Wizarding Bank Gringotts; this is where magic folk get their money." He said.

"But I haven't any money. I doubt I can go up to the banker and be like 'Hi I'm a bum and I have no money what so ever or any collateral. Do you think you can loan me like a thousand dollars.'?" Naomi said.

"Don't be so doubtful. Your mum has loads of money. She was a member of the oldest, purest bloodline of witches and wizards. And usually people of really old family have tons of money." Yuki said as they walked up stairs of the bank. Naomi walked through the doors of the bank and saw the strangest creatures she had seen in her life. The sight of them made her gasp with astonishment. Little troll like creatures were walking around the entrance hall of the bank.

"What are they?" Naomi asked her voice shaking slightly. Yuki was chuckling at the look on her face.

"You should see the look on your face; he said chuckling still, "those are goblins. They run the bank didn't I tell you that?"

"No. You know you could have told me; I mean it totally caught me off guard," she said in a small voice. They walked over to the nearest counter. One of the goblins was looking at baseball size diamond. It stopped examining the diamond and said, "How may I help you?" in a low menacing voice.

"Ms Lupe is here to claim her family vault," Yuki said to the goblin. The goblin's attitude changed completely. It came down from his desk and bowed low to Naomi.

"Such an honor to be meeting you Ms Lupe. Your mother was too kind us," it said then continued, "Please follow me. I will bring to your vault."

Naomi looked at the little goblin. She wonders how long he had been working in this bank. Does it have any family? She wanted to know its life story.

While they were walking to a door on the opposite side of the entrance hall Naomi had a question for the goblin.

"Mr. Goblin what is your name?" The goblin looked at her as if he had never seen a human before in his life.

"My name is Rhienlare, miss," the goblin said as they walked through the door. The walked for ten minutes.

"How far is the vault?" Naomi asked.

"Just around the corner is a lift. We have to go up that lift to reach your vault," Rhienlare said.

Twenty minutes later, they reach highly polished cherry wood door with a large gold 'L' one it.

"Place your hand on the door," Rhienlare said.

Naomi placed her right hand on the door. The door grew hot. White light was now tracing the out line of her hand. Then the door opened creaking slightly. A puff of green smoke came from the chamber. The room became visible. It was filled stacks of gold and silver. She walked into the chamber realizing that it wasn't just one chamber but many chambers on after the other all filled with gold and silver. She never knew that she had access to so much money. What was she to do with all that money? It could last her for many life times. She gathered some of her money in a pouch.

Twenty minutes later, they were outside in the bright sunshine. They walked along the alley. Naomi got most of her supplies.

"All that is left is my wand and my robes," she said to Yuki. He was caring most of her shopping.

"Uh you don't need a wand," Yuki said.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Well you have pure magic in your veins like and you don't need one. That is why I am your tutor."

"So all I need is my robes then," she said slightly crestfallen. She was really looking forward to getting a wand. They headed to Madam Malkin's. Yuki left her to at the store. Already having much to hold he decided to have Tom putting her things in her room. So Naomi walked in the store by herself. The doorbell tinkled as she walked into the shop. An older woman came out of the back.

She asked "Hogwarts dear?"

"Yes," Naomi said. She led Naomi to the back of the shop. She stood on a short stool while a tape measure measured her. She was standing next to another student presumably another student from Hogwarts. He looked at Naomi with a curious look on his face. He was tall; he had blonde hair that hung in his cold gray eyes. He was very handsome. This boy kept checking her out. The tape measure stopped measuring when Madame Malkin came back into the room.

"Step down miss and try these on," she said shoving a uniform in Naomi's arms.

"Uh is there a changing room I could use," Naomi asked. Madame Malkin brought her to a small room where she could change. For the first time she actually looked at her no uniform. It consisted of a gray skirt, a white oxford, a gray sweater, a tie, gray knee-highs and black robes. Not really, Naomi's style but she could make it work. Five minutes later, she was dressed in the whole uniform. It was a bit big on her but it would be fixed. Naomi got up on the stool again. Pins started pinning against her clothing. Then the sewing began. It was over in about five minutes. She examined herself in the mirror. The boy watched her. Everything fit in the right places. Her skirt was short, her knee-highs were thigh high, her tie was unloosened slightly, and her shirt was un-tucked. Her robes were open. She looked messy but cute. The boy watched as she twirled on the stool.

"So how do I look?" she said looking at the boy. He said nothing.

"Oh come on, you can tell me the truth you have been looking at me since I have arrived," she said to him.

"Nothing gets by you," he said getting off his own stool. He began taking off is robes and he threw them to the side. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at her. She reminded him of someone he knows at Hogwarts. Messy curly black hair, and the way she held herself reminded him of certain famous wizard that was in her year- Harry Potter.

A smiled formed on her lips. She hoped down off her stool and walked over to him. The boy was a whole head taller than Naomi was.

"So you do think I'm cute," she said twirling a piece curl on her around her finger.

"I don't think that mudblood like you would ever be beautiful," the boy said coldly.

The smile from her face fell. Naomi gave him an evil look and walked back to the changing room. She changed quickly wanting to get out of the shop quickly away from that awful boy. She threw open the door of the changing room; the boy was already changed in regular clothes. He was wearing a t-shirt that said "The Weird Sisters", a pair of dark washed jeans that were slightly faded a black belt whose buckle was a skull and cross bone, and a pair of black Nike's.

"Oh so you are angry now aren't you," he said to as she past him. She paid for her robes and left the store without a backward glance. Naomi was half toward the archway when someone grabbed her.

"Where do you think you're going, Mudblood? I am not finished with you." This couldn't have been happening.

"Let go of me," she said. His grip tightened around her arm. Naomi punched him hard; the boy fell to the ground. She ran in the opposite direction of the archway. Naomi ran into a shop called Weasly's Wizarding Wheezez. The boy seemed not to follow her.

She turned around and saw that she was is in the most curious shop she has ever been in. There were sweets that made you sick to miss class, fireworks, cough drops that made breath fire, headless and so much more. There was a large pop. Two wizards appeared in front of her.

"Hallo and welcome to our joke shop how may we assist you in causing trouble," they said in unison. Naomi was still shaken up from when the boy had come after her. She slumped onto the floor. The boys looked at each other and at Naomi.

"Are you alright?" one of them asked her. Naomi looked at him.

"Yeah I just needed to get away I doubt he would find me here," she said to them.

"Well you could stay here as long as you want," the other said, "I'm Fred and he's George and you are?"

"Naomi Lupe," she said.

"Well it is very nice to meet good looking girl like you," Fred said. This made Naomi's ears turn pink. The twins showed her around there amazing joke shop.

"Would you like anything to eat?" George asked hearing Naomi stomach grumble. It was already three o'clock in the afternoon.

"Um yeah I haven't eaten anything since breakfast," she said.

"That isn't healthy at all," Fred said.

"We were just about to close shop to get some dinner at home. I'm sure mum wouldn't mind if you were to come."

"That would be great," she started but then the rules popped into head. She could leave the alley without a guard.

"No I'm sorry I can't. I'm not allowed to leave Diagon Alley unless I have guard. Dumbledore's orders.

"Wait you're the one our brother picked up yesterday," Fred said. Then it dawned on Naomi.

"You guys are related. Wow I'm so slow," she said hitting herself in the head.

"Oh come on you can go we are probably the best guard you ever will have," George said.

Naomi thought about then it came to her. "Hey my tutor is probably looking for me; maybe he can come with me."

"Who's your tutor?" they asked in unison.

"Yu-" she began to say the door of the shop opened in came.

"Yuki," all three of them said.

"I was looking all over for you," he said, "How are you Fred, George?"

"Fine mate," George said.

"We were just inviting Naomi to come home with us for some dinner," Fred said.

Yuki thought about this while he was rubbing his head.

"I was going to ask Naomi if she didn't mind going to the Burrow and staying there for the night so we could begin lessons tomorrow."

"So is that a yes?" Naomi asked she was eager to meet more Weaslys.

"Yes," Yuki said simply, "Fred, George could you meet us at the Leaky Cauldron in about ten minutes." They nodded and they were off. It seemed to take them two minutes to get back threw the crowed street. Naomi packed her clothes, toiletry bag and books that she would need for her lesson the next day. She met Yuki, Fred and George downstairs. They were standing in front of the fireplace.

"So should we head to the car," she said to the three of them. Fred and George started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" she asked them.

"We are traveling by floo powder," Yuki said.

"What the hell is floo powder?" she asked him.

"It's this powder that allows you to travel to a different location by fire," Yuki said.

"Fire?" Naomi asked," Won't we get burned?" Fred, George, and Yuki laughed.

"No not at all," Fred asked gasping for breath, "We'll go first." Fred pulled a small box out of his pocket. He opened it took a pinch of powder and threw it into the fire. The flames turned emerald. Before he stepped into the flames, he gave the box to George. Fred walked into the flames.

"All you have to do is say the name of the place you are going in a clear voice and you are there," George said.

"See you in a bit." Fred said "The Burrow." In a rush of green flames, he was gone. George followed his twin.

Saying "The Burrow" and he was gone.

"Alright your turn Nomi," Yuki said. She pulled her rucksack a little tighter on her back and walked into the flames. The flames licked her body it felt like she had sunken into a warm bath.

She said "The Burrow," and she was gone. She was swirling fast past many fireplaces. She started to get nauseous, so she closed her eyes. Then she felt herself slow down. Naomi fell on to the ground of a kitchen. She opened her eyes to see a spiky baby blue haired woman pulling her to her feet.

"Hi, are you alright she asked?" she asked. Naomi looked around she must be in the Burrow.

"Yeah I'm fine. Am I in the Burrow?" she asked.

"Yes you are," the woman said, "I'm Tonks by the way and you must be Naomi. The twins told me you would be on there way right after them. They should be back soon they went to get everyone so they can introduce you." There was a small pop and Yuki was behind them.

"Sorry I took so long," he said rubbing his hands threw hair, "How are you Tonks?"

"Fine Yuki, it is good to see you." They chatted a bit. Naomi left them to their conversation. She had never been in magical house before. Her curiosity got the best of her she explored the main floor. There were needles that were sewing themselves. A clock that had nine hands that didn't tell the time but what where the family members. Currently all the hands were on traveling. There were a couple of pops. Naomi turned around. She saw Fred and George, Charlie and two other red heads.

"Hey Naomi," Charlie said, "It is good to see you again" he shook her hand. Then introduced to the two other red heads. Bill had long red hair that was pulled back into a neat ponytail and a fang for an earring. Percy had short neat red hair and horn-rimmed glasses. They went to the kitchen. A short red head woman stood at the stove talking to the most beautiful young woman she had ever seen.

"Oh good you five are back could you set up the tables outside there are far too many people to eat in this kitchen," she said with her back still turned to them.

"Nice to see you too mum," George said quietly. She turned around to look at them again.

"George, I heard that," Mrs. Wesley looked at Naomi. She had a motherly look about her.

"Oh hallo dear," she said. "You must be Naomi." Naomi nodded. Mrs. Wesley smiled at her. The beautiful blonde-haired woman walked over to Bill and kissed him.

"This is Fleur," Charlie said, "Bill's fiancé."

"'Ello Naomi. It is so nice to meet you," she said shaking Naomi's hand. Then more people around her age appeared threw the back door. First two red heads (a boy and a girl) a bushy brown haired girl and last to come in a black haired boy with glasses and a lighting-bolt scare on his forehead. Naomi knew who he was without meeting him. Her hair was like, her nose was like his. Threw all the commotion she said "Harry Potter?" the room became silent.


End file.
